Dear Tomodachi
by miss.twinkel.in.tubbyland
Summary: Waktu kecil, kita bisa tertawa-tawa sambil menyebut diri kita sebagai seorang sahabat dengan naifnya. Setelah kita beranjak dewasa, apa kita masih bisa menjadi sahabat? Apa itu persahabatan ?


Haloooo!! Fira disinii ..

Yyahh, untuk meratapi nasib berpisah dengan TELETUBBIES tercinta ..

GUE SAYANG BANGET SAMA KALIAN !! *pinjem speker masjid*

Fira ngebuat fic ini, yayaya!

Tomodachi(Sahabat/Teman), btw, kalo ada chara yang gak cocok bilang yaa ..

**Happy Reading, Happy Reading !!**

**Chap 1 ****

_**Waktu kecil, kita bisa tertawa-tawa sambil menyebut diri kita sebagai seorang sahabat dengan naifnya. Setelah kita beranjak dewasa, apa kita masih bisa menjadi sahabat?**_

_**Apa itu persahabatan ??**_

XxxxXxxxX

POK !! suara pukulan bola tennis yang ditepak raket tennis itu menggema di seluruh gedung.

"_GAME SET !! Won by Yamanaka-Uchiha pair !!"._

Teriakan senang orang-orang pendukung Y-U pair menggelegar memekakan telinga.

"GYAAA!! Sekolah kita maju ke kejuaraan Nasionaaal !!"

"Bagus Sasuke-sama !! Bagus Ino-sama !"

"WAAA" teriakan-teriakan berisi pujian dan kebahagian tumpah ruah di ruangan besar dan luas itu.

"Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya" Yamanaka Ino, menghormat kepada pasangan bermainnya sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit.

"Sama-sama" Uchiha Sasuke pun menghormat pada pasangan mainnya tersebut.

Kedua pasangan bermain itu pun berpisah dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Inoo.. Hebat.. Hebat.." seorang gadis berambut ungu lavender menggumam di belakang Ino dengan muka terharu.

"Hinata !! Kamu lihat !! Aku berhasil !!" Ino langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Selamat, Inoo" Hinata pun memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Pasti karna kamu!! Kamu yang bikin aku bisa menang!! Makasih, Hinataa.." Ino memeluk sahabatnya lagi.

"_Huh!! Lagi-lagi Ino-samai dengan orang itu!"_

Terdengar suara-suara menyebalkan dari belakang mereka.

"_Iih. Sirik sama Ino-sama.. Sempurna banget ya! Bukan Cuma wajahnya yang cantik, tapi rangkingnya juga selalu bagus dan berbakat dalam bidang apapun!!" _terdengar lagi suara-suara memuji yang menyebalkan.

"_Aku ingin menjadi seperti diaa !!" _suara yang tidak akan asing di telinga siapapun jika membicarakan seorang Yamanaka Ino, seorang gadis SMP biasa yang memiliki bakat luar biasa, ntah bagimana semua itu bermula, tiba-tiba saja Ino menjadi anak yang populer di sekolahnya.

Diapun tak ingat, tepatnya _tidak mau _mengingat bagaimana semuanya bisa bermula. Apa yang menyenangkan dari suatu popularitas ?? Jika popularitas itu sendiri yang akan menghancurkan kehidupan damaimu.

"Haaahh.. LAPAAARR!!!" Ino berteriak kecil sambil memegang perutnya.

"Ah, sudah kuduga kamu pasti lapar, jadi aku membuatkanmu makan siang. TADAA!!" ujar Hinata ceria, sambil memamerkan kotak makan siang yang lucu.

"YATTA!! Ada makanan! Makasih, Hinata-chaaann!!" teriak Ino kegirangan.

Saat Ino ingin memasukan makanannya ke dalam mulut, "Ino kesini dong! Anak-anak klub mau pesta nih!!"

Ada seorang anak perempuan yang menariknya ikut ke rombongan anak-anak klub.

"Aduh, maaf Temari aku lagi makan sama Hinata.." Jawab Ino sambil melepaskan tangan anak bernama Temari itu.

"Loh? Ja--jangan begitu, Ino. Kamu makan dengan mereka saja. Aku juga nggak yakin gimana rasa masakanku. Sudah kamu kesana." Kata Hinata sambil mendorong Ino ke arah rombongan klub.

"Kamu mau apa?" Tanya Ino.

"Sudahlaaahh. Aku bisa pulang dan makan di rumah kan." Jawab Hinata riang.

"Oke. Aku kesana ya." Ujar Ino dengan terpaksa.

"Ya!! Bye!!" Teriak Hinata sambil berlari keluar gedung.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Haduuhh , seperti orang bodoh saja ngebuat bekal ini .." inner Hinata sambil memandang kotak bekal miliknya.

Hinata pun berjalan keluar sekolah.

Tapi tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggilnya, bukan suara asing untuknya, "HEYY !! HINATAAAA !! TUNGGUU !!".

"Ino?" Hinata menaikan sebelah alisnya karna bingung.

"Loh? Kenapa bingung??" Ino keheranan sendiri melihat sahabatnya itu.

"Bukannya kamu makan sama klub kamuu ??" tanya Hinata.

"Udahlaaahh.. Gak kenapa-kenapa kok. Aku maunya makan makanan dari kamu. Aku suka banget itu!" Jawab Ino.

"Hihihi baiknya sahabatku inii.. Yaudah, kita makan di taman terdekat aja deh!" Kata Hinata sambil menarik tangan Ino.

"AYOOOOO!!" teriak Ino semangat.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Tolong ya, Hyuuga.." ujar seorang perempuan sambil meletakan setumpukan kertas di meja Hinata.

"Tentu, Tenten.. " jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum tanpa menyadari ada laki-laki bermata onix yang memandangnya dari kejauhan.

"Hinata, Hinataaa.. Pulang bareng yuk!" ujar Ino girang.

"Eh, Ino? Belum pulang?" tanya Hinata.

"Ehehe.. Tadi ada perlu sebentar. Udah mau pulang belum?" tanya Ino.

"Aku.. kayanya pulang nanti deh.. Masih ada tugas.." jawab Hinata ragu.

"Yaaah.. Kok gitu sih?? Aku tunggu aja deh!" seru Ino girang.

"Yaudah sabar ya.." ujar Hinata sambil melanjutkan tugas yang bukan miliknya.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Adduh!" teriak Ino kaget.

"SASUKE!! Lihat-lihat dong kalo jalan!!" keluh Ino saat terjatuh, terjatuh karna tertabrak Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke malas.

"Ayo bangun, Ino.." kata Hinata, sambil menarik Ino berdiri.

"Hyuuga, lagi-lagi kamu mengerjakan tugas orang lain ya." Kata Sasuke datar.

"Eh? Kamu mengerjakan tugas siapa?? Jadi yang tadi itu bukan tugasmu?" tanya Ino panjang lebar.

"Err--bukan begitu.. Tapi tadi Tenten sedang ada tugas lain.. Karna aku kasihan yasudah aku kerjakan.." jawab Hinata tenang.

"Harusnya yang di kasihani itu kamu." Ujar Sasuke sambil berlalu.

"SASUKE!! JAGA BICARAMU!!" teriak Ino marah.

Hinata hanya menunduk diam.

"Sudah, biarkan saja si gunung es jelek itu! Jangan hiraukan dia, Hinata.. Ayo pulang.." hibur Ino.

"Baiklaah.." kata Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Hinata! Kenapa baru pulang sekarang! Kau tahu ibu jadi tidak bisa pergi! Menyusahkan saja. Yasudah ibu pergi dulu, mungkin pulang malam." Bentak ibu Hinata.

"Maaf, bu.. Lalu ayah?" tanya Hinata pelan.

"Ibu tidak tahu!" bentak ibunya lagi sambil membanting pintu.

"Ya-ii--bu.." ujar Hinata bergetar menahan tangis.

Lalu dengan lesu ia membuka kulkas. "Hanya ada makanan kalengan ini? Masak apa ya?" ujar Hinata.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Pagi, Hinataaa!!" teriak Ino ceria.

"Pagi, Ino.. Tumben udah dateng?" tanya Hinata ramah.

"Ya nih lagi ada tugas.. Gak sempet ngerjain di rumah.. Kakak ngajakin main game terus.." jawab Ino polos.

"Tugas apa? Mau aku bantu gak?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Sepertinya tidak usah. Aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri.. Ya sudah aku ke kelas duluan ya.." ujar Ino semangat.

"Iya.. Aku mau ke UKS dulu.." ujar Hinata sebelum mereka berpisah di tikungan lorong koridor sekolah.

Sambil berjalan ke UKS Hinata mengambil buku yang akan diberikannnya ke guru UKS.

"Loh? Mana bukunya?" ujar Hinata bingung.

"Oh iya masih ada di loker! Aku ambil dulu deh..". Hinata berlari ke ruang ganti, karna semua loker ada di dalam ruang ganti.

Saat ia berada di depan ruang ganti, ia mendengar dua orang perempuan sedang berbicara, atau mungkin bisa di bilang bertengkar.

"Sudahlah! Kau tidak usah mencampuri urusanku!" bentak salah seorang perempuan.

"Aku hanya ingin menasihatimu sebagai teman, Ino.." jawab seseorang lagi dengan nada bicara tenang.

"I--Ino?" gumam Hinata yang masih terdiam di depan pintu ruang ganti.

"Aku tidak pernah meminta nasihat darimu, Temari!" bentak Ino.

"Dia tidak pantas berteman dengannya, Ino. Ia hanya gadis biasa, siapa tahu ia hanya memanfaatkanmu.." jawab Temari lagi.

"..." Hinata hanya terdiam menunduk di depan pintu ruang ganti, dalam hati ia membenarkan kata-kata Tayuya tentang dirinya yang hanya gadis biasa.

"Sudah aku tak mau membahasnya lagi!" bentak Ino sambil membanting pintu lokernya lalu keluar pintu loker.

Hinata berlari pergi mendengar suara bantingan loker.

"Kau akan menyesal, Ino.." gumam Temari pelan.

**ToBeContin****ued**

Gimana ?

Apa cukup layak untuk di review ??

Maaf ya kalo ada yang keberatan sama characternya ..

Ada yang tau gak pairnya siapa aja ??

Apakah masih ada misstypo ??

_Untuk para flamer khusus kali ini fira akan mendengarkan komen kalian sambil duduk bersimpuh .._

Dan fanfic ini fira persembahkan untuk para tubby tersayang ..

Untuk **Dipsy(Opay) , LaaLaa(Dyah) , Poo(Mu-chan) , dan BabySunny(Christine) **..

_I LOVE YOU ALL !!_


End file.
